


A Bridge Over Troubled Water?

by a_lanart



Series: Torchwood 4: Lost and Found [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Crossover, Gen, Torchwood 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart





	A Bridge Over Troubled Water?

Title: A Bridge Over Troubled Water?  
Author: A Lanart  
Fandom: Torchwood/Doctor Who (kind of)  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: None  
Characters/pairings: Dorothée Gale McShane, OFC  
Disclaimer: Aunty Beeb owns the Whoniverse  
Title thanks to Simon and Garfunkel

~*~

A Bridge Over Troubled Water?

*

There was a resounding crash, closely followed by some unintelligible cursing and what could only be described as a screech.

"That's it. I've had enough!" The sound of footsteps stomping down the corridor drew closer. Ace rolled her eyes. Helping to set up a 'new' Torchwood base in Liverpool wasn't proving as easy as she'd hoped, though having it land there after falling through space and time probably hadn't helped matters. The fact that the previous Torchwood 4 team had also got pretty stir crazy in their time away from reality also didn't help. Tempers were more often frayed than not, and soothing ruffled feathers did not come easily to her though she did try. She took a deep breath and waited to see what the latest explosion was about.

Rosario Phillipe was of Venezuelan, Filipino and Irish extraction with the looks, and the temper, to match her ancestry. Being stuck out of phase with reality hadn't done anything for that temper, but she was good at her job as Torchwood 4's engineer. Unfortunately for Rosario most of her skills recently had been utilised in trying to match up the existing electrics and sometimes even the plumbing with what existed where they had landed. This, she was not happy about and she'd made a point of letting Ace know about it. She burst through the door of the main area like a whirlwind, all flashing eyes and wild hair. Ace sighed; it was times like this that she wished she hadn't let herself be persuaded into a Torchwood 4 job, even if it had seemed like a good idea at the time. She missed the freedom of hopping around time on her bike, cleaning up messes and then leaving. Here, she couldn't leave, and there was a never ending succession of messes.

"What is it this time, Rosa?" She asked, in as soothing a tone as she could manage as the woman flounced across the room and flung herself into one of the chairs at the main computer console.

"We don't need an engineer for this, Thea, we need a logistics expert. Which I'm not."

"Any suggestions?"

"Not really; unless in your list of acquaintances you *have* a logistics expert. Though I'd be happy with a lean, mean cleaning machine right now; the place is a complete and utter shambles." Ace hid a smile, Rosa had unintentionally given her inspiration.

"Tell you what Rosa; you go and find us some coffee, take one of the boys with you as pack mule, and I'll see what I can do about getting us a lean, mean cleaning machine." Rosa grinned at her and dashed out. Ace smiled to herself as she pulled the phone toward her and typed in what had become a familiar number since she'd been back on earth; if this worked out the entire staff of Torchwood 4, Rosa included, would be forever indebted to her. The phone was picked up after only a few rings; it was obviously not a busy day at their end. "Jack, it's Ace. I was wondering if you could do me a favour...."

Rosa returned in a much better frame of mind and bearing coffee. She perched on the edge of the desk where Ace was still working.

"So, did you manage to find a lean, mean cleaning machine?"

"Oh I did better than that." Ace tipped back in her chair to look at her colleague's slightly incredulous expression. She was feeling very pleased with herself.

"You did?" Rosa asked. Ace grinned.

"I got us Ianto Jones."


End file.
